


Живая игрушка

by AtmaAiu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmaAiu/pseuds/AtmaAiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роторсторм выжил и был взят Оверлордом в качестве живой игрушки для развлечения. Но все игрушки рано или поздно надоедают...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живая игрушка

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на ТФ-фест два года назад. Оригинальная выкладка - здесь: http://diary.ru/~tf-fest/p168769680.htm

С тугим шорохом отошла дверь, широкая полоса света, простелившись наискось по полу и на стену, выхватила из темноты свернувшуюся клубочком фигуру.  
Там, в уголке, скованный стазис-блокираторами, лежал маленький автобот. Броня цвета морской волны, ярко-малиновое стекло кокпита и визора. Лицо - молодое, красивое, точное: нежно очерченные скулы и подбородок; аккуратный нос, слегка вздёрнутый; трогательно-мягкие губы. Очередная живая забава для всемогущего Оверлорда. Бывший врекер, бывший свободный кибертронец, - почти ко всем тем понятиям, что прежде относились к этому существу, можно было присовокупить определение «бывшего», так как теперь он существовал в этом мире лишь как личная игрушка эксцентричного главаря мятежников-десептиконов. Оверлорд подошёл, легко отстегнул наручники.  
Автобот задрожал, пытаясь отодвинуться. Это движение, будучи скорее рефлекторным, нежели осознанно-целенаправленным, - бездумной попыткой отстраниться от опасности, - позабавило Оверлорда. Маленькое создание хотело жить. Хотя бы так, - с разбитым корпусом и переломанными конечностями, с болью, мучаясь, но только бы - жить! Роторсторм, тихо и испуганно захлёбываясь, изо всех сил старался отползти. Давно отломаны заплечные турбины, переломаны ноги в голенях. Во многих местах растрескалось яркое стекло кокпита, и то тут, то там чернели места, где не хватало кусочка. Те поломки, что не были опасны для функционирования, не чинились. Так боль стала неотъемлемым аспектом существования Роторсторма, продолжаясь даже тогда, когда его хозяина не было рядом. Отключить нейросеть он не мог, - об этом Оверлорд позаботился прежде всего.  
Он давно отвык от свободы, от жизни, хоть сколько-то отличавшейся от его нынешней. Всё то, что было когда-то, - друзья-врекеры, бои, перелёты, стрельба, - казалось уже чем-то далёким и полувнятным, вспоминавшимся скорее как блеклый отпечаток плохо запомнившегося сна. Жизнь, настоящая, реальная, - была составлена лишь из оффлайна и времени, которое Оверлорд проводил с ним. В рамках этого времени, в свою очередь, существовали только различные виды издевательств и пыток, унижения, в виде последовательного чередования которых он и воспринимал мир. Муторная и медленная боль выкручиваемых шарниров и сочленений. Острая, рвущая, - от вытягиваемых проводов. Жгучее ощущение, невообразимо сильное для того, чтобы отнести к нему общепринятое, всякому понятное понятие «боли», - когда тебе пережигают нейросеть. И он пытался отползти, - задыхаясь, дрожа, поскуливая.  
Роторсторм боялся заново активировать оптику, - только бы хоть на секундочку отсрочить тот момент, когда Оверлорд снова прикоснётся к нему… боль приручила его, сделав совсем покорным. Любое неповиновение означало повторение пыток, - однако Оверлорду нравилось, когда его жертва вот так, кусая губы, всхлипывая, пыталась отодвинуться от него. Роторсторм просто не знал, как ещё можно себя вести, когда с мгновения на мгновение мир снова обернётся адом; хотя на самом деле, если бы он способен был анализировать сложившуюся ситуацию, то понял бы, что поступает верно.  
В том жалком и шатком положении, в котором он находился, эксперименты были совершенно нежелательны. То, дождётся ли живая игрушка Оверлорда начала следующего цикла, зависело лишь от воли её непосредственного владельца, - а уж она-то была крайне трудноуловима. Хотя выше всего была вероятность, что дождётся. Оверлорду нравился маленький автобот, раньше храбрый и острый на язык, - хоть и не обладавший при этом особенным чувством юмора, - и то, что он довёл этого смельчака до столь плачевного состояния, казалось ему совершенно восхитительным. Будучи поэтом садизма, Оверлорд находил особое очарование в наблюдении за тем, как боль влияет на тех или иных его подопечных. Результат был всегда один и тот же, - сломанные, затравленные, они валялись у него в ногах, мечтая о дезактиве как о невозможном счастье. Но путь достижения его был всегда иной. Это интриговало, привнося в игру элемент азарта.  
Крупные ладони стиснулись на предплечьях Роторсторма, заставляя пойманное существо панически забиться в захвате.  
\- Не… надо… - прошептал он, слегка задыхаясь, - вентсистема не справлялась с прошибившим несчастного жаром. Дентопластины оскалились в рыдании. Что именно последует за этим, он не знал, - любитель импровизации, Оверлорд выдумывал новые пытки и издевательства с той же лёгкостью, с какой вдохновлённый поэт подбирает рифмы, - однако, что бы ни последовало, это принесёт ему, Роторсторму, новые мучения, после которых он снова только и сможет, что плакать и скулить…  
\- Пожалуйста… отпусти-и…  
Эти жалкие и почти невнятные слова были единственным способом сопротивляться. Оверлорд улыбнулся почти без издёвки. Всё же они были одинаковы. Как бы ни пыжились доказать обратное. Вот и этот…  
Маленький трансформер вёл себя храбро ровно до того момента, пока не понял, в чём именно будет заключаться его дальнейшее существование. Нет, не до первой настоящей боли, - причиной которой было медленное крошение и отламывание как раз тех многострадальных турбин. Именно понимание того, что эта боль не будет эпизодичной, что она - навсегда, до дезактива. Прежде, чем начать в первый раз забавляться с ним, Оверлорд погладил его по щеке и прошептал: "Удивительно, как ты выжил? - и добавил, доверительно склонившись к перекошенному злобой, ужасом лицу: - Впрочем, скоро ты об этом пожалеешь". Ответ был в свойственной Роторсторму недоверчиво-насмешливой манере, и о своей самоуверенности несчастный молодой глупец действительно сильно жалел.  
Какое-то время он действительно держался, то понося мучителя площадной бранью, то гордо молча в то время, когда его терзали умелые, спокойные руки. Но после он сломался. Боль была тем восхитительным общим знаменателем покорности, который справедлив для любой расы. Спустя уже неопределимое теперь количество времени, маленький автобот стал таким, каким до него были десятки других любимцев Оверлорда. Тихим и забитым, резко вздрагивающим от любого звука или касания. Боль обнажала истинную сущность каждого из них, - очень похожую, впрочем сказать, сущность. Боль - приручала всех. Тех, кто посильнее - позже, более слабых приручала быстрее, но - всех. Мятежный десептикон убивал и раньше, и теперь трансформеров сотнями, и сотнями же они попадали к нему в плен, где также погибали, однако смертью медленной и куда более страшной, чем простое разрывание пополам, - но порой среди всех них, однообразной толпы, мелькали такие, как вот этот, - чем-то заинтересовывавшие Оверлорда. Сам он и то не сумел бы объяснить, в чём заключалась суть той привлекательности, которую отдельная категория жертв имела для него. Красота? Строптивый нрав? Безнадёжное желание жить и бороться? Да, всё это было общим для них, но не было главным. Впрочем, такие вопросы Оверлорда волновали нечасто. Он не был склонен к теории.  
…Роторсторм тем временем тихо заскулил, сбиваясь на всхлипывания. Не будучи никогда в действительности гордым и кичливым, старательно маскируя гордым бахвальством боязнь сделать неверный шаг, - боязнь, прежде его никогда не отпускавшую, - он дошёл теперь до последних унижений, какие были возможны. Прежде бившиеся и метавшиеся желания, - вырваться, освободиться, на волю, на волю! - сложили крылья и тихо умерли, потеряв всякую силу. Он не хотел уже ничего, и его отношение к миру вокруг обозначалось лишь слабой, неуверенной радостью в те встречи с хозяином, когда… когда больно было чуть меньше, чем обычно…  
\- На колени.  
Ладони разжались. И без того меньше Оверлорда, стоя на коленях пленный автобот казался совсем маленьким. То, как именно это создание становилось на колени, заслуживало особого внимания. Перекатиться на бок, старательно уберегая от лишнего движения размозжённые голени, упереться коленками в пол, оттолкнуться, выпрямляя торс… если он не делал этого, бывало хуже.  
В первые циклы своего заточения Роторсторм отчаянно пытался бунтовать. Шансы на то, что он вырвется, были ничтожно малы, но он не пренебрегал ими. Главным же было другое: дать понять, что он не сломлен, что в нём, несмотря на пережитые терзания, живы своя воля и упорное желание держать голову гордо поднятой. Какое-то время Оверлорда это искренне забавляло. Он мог бы отправить его на гладиаторские бои, однако этого с его любимцами никогда не происходило. Смерть на арене могла быть быстрой, значит, - лишённой того упоительного смысла, которую одержимый желанием убивать десептикон хотел видеть в ней. Когда подобное поведение утратило свою забавность в его оптике, Оверлорд за несколько местных часов сделал так, что даже мысли о бунте более не зародилось в бедовой голове молодого трансформера. Просто, быстро и умело. И теперь он согласен был даже становиться на колени, сдерживая мучительное шипение, уперев испуганный взгляд в шероховато-серую поверхность пола, - только бы…  
Однако сейчас кобальтово-синий мех даже не смотрел на него, слегка задумавшись.  
От таких своих «фаворитов» Оверлорд старался избавляться прежде, че они успевали ему надоесть. И сейчас, оценивая изменения, произошедшие с молоденьким врекером, бывший военачальник Мегатрона понимал, что да - время для этого малыша пришло. Даже среди тех, кого он выбирал для таких вот длительных развлечений, Роторсторм был особенным, - и всё же…  
Больше не было той наглой, самоуверенной улыбочки на пухлых губах, не было язвительных насмешек. Был истерзанный маленький трансформер, боявшийся лишний раз поднять взор на своего мучителя. Порой, как проблеск огня среди углей, в нём вспыхивала былая гордость, прежняя сила, но происходило это всё реже, и сейчас они угасли уже окончательно. Весь интерес к нему иссяк. Да, пора было расставаться с ним, однако Оверлорд не был бы собой, если бы позволил своей жертве так просто покинуть этот мир.  
\- Что ты… хочешь сделать со мной? - тихо прошелестел Роторсторм, словно чувствуя ход мыслей своего господина.  
Оверлорд усмехнулся про себя. Что хотел сделать?..  
…Швырнуть на спину, раздвинуть беспомощные, переломанные ноги, резко сорвать паховую пластину, обнажая интерфейс-систему. Сбитый с толку Роторсторм не понял сперва, что именно собирается сотворить с ним его мучитель, даже когда холодным воздухом обдало неприкрытый порт. Не собирается же этот гигант, в самом деле, насиловать его? И лишь разглядев сбоящей оптикой то, что Оверлорд и сам обнажился, почувствовав, как крупные, сильные руки поднимают его с холодного пола, он в полной мере поверил в то, что с ним собирались делать.  
\- Н-не… нееее-е… - сдавленно провыл пленный, трепыхаясь.  
«Праймас, за что?.. Чем я провинился, что не так сделал?.. За что мне это?.. Почему ты не берёшь меня к себе, почему?.. Пожалуйста, избавь меня, пощади!»  
Красивое лицо Оверлорда оказалось совсем рядом. Полные губы с ямочками в уголках рта сложены были в искреннюю, благодушную улыбку.  
\- Сегодня наш последний вечер вместе, автобот. И он должен быть особенным. Ты до этого момента испытывал только боль. Заслуженную. Но я хотел бы, чтобы наше прощание было приятным… для нас обоих.  
\- Не надо, прошу тебя, не надо, я… я не выдержу… - взмолился тот, едва справляясь с дрожью в голосе. - Ты… слишком большой… ты меня разорвёшь…  
\- Если мне не изменяет память, ты у нас маленькое отважное совершенство, - готов держать пари, что ты продержишься порядочно, крошка.  
Ласковый тон огромного меха был нарочито беззлобен, нежность в его густом, обволакивающем в такие неторопливые часы голосе - почти искренней. Он любил чужую боль, любил причинять её и наблюдать за тем, как боль испытывают. Как, ощущая её постоянно, храбрые воины превращаются во всхлипывающих беззащитных спарков. Как этот вот…  
\- Пусти меня… умоляю, пусти! - комкано прошептал Роторсторм, и тут же крикнул, громко и страшно, ощутив, как внутрь него погружается слишком большой коннектор. Оверлорд входил внутрь быстро, грубо, стараясь нарочно причинить побольше боли, - и всё же каждое отдельное движение, каждого кабеля, Роторсторм чувствовал чётко и ясно. Бывший генерал Мегатрона усмехнулся, глядя сверху вниз на открытый в истошном крике рот, на прокушенные в агонии пухлые губы, на диагональную трещинку на визоре…  
…Он был намного крупнее своего истерзанного партнёра, оказавшегося внутри крайне хрупким. Толстые кабели мощно вкручивались в узенький порт, разрывая изнутри. Роторсторм выгнулся и завопил, стараясь отодвинуть назад свои несчастные бёдра, уберечься. Больно! Над ним издевались прежде, но никогда не насиловали. Тем более, не насиловали так. Даже вздумай Оверлорд просунуть в его порт большой палец руки, это было бы весьма ощутимо. Сейчас же в него запихивали нечто куда более крупное, - и под напором яростно ввинчивавшихся в беспомощного автобота кабелей разрушались тоненькие стенки порта.  
\- Н-нееееее!!..  
Трудно было поверить, что этот жалобный, умоляющий крик принадлежит бывшему Крушителю, смелому, ловкому боту с яркой улыбкой. Из-под малинового визора на округлые молодые щёки катился омыватель, корпус мелко дрожал в руках Оверлорда. Кабели вошли в него легко, разворотив беззащитное нутро. Казалось, даже сместились некоторые детали эндоскелета, растрескалась броня у входа в порт. Разрывающая боль ширилась внутри, - а ведь в нём было сейчас не более трети чужого коннектора…  
Маленький автобот выл в голос, - выл, сбиваясь на отчаянный хрип, корчился, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя чересчур массивного десептикона. Из устья порта обильно лился энергон, заливая пол под ним. Что-то порвалось в нём, боль резанула с новой силой. Обезумев от понимания того, что его сейчас ломают, и ломают фатально, Роторсторм постарался раздвинуть ноги в нелепой попытке облегчить свою участь. Оверлорд коротко рассмеялся, оценив старания неумолимо насаживаемого на коннектор, будто на кол, партнёра. Этим Роторсторм облегчил труды и самому Оверлорду, сумевшему с меньшими усилиями проникнуть ещё глубже в тёплый, беспомощный корпус. Крик, дрожащие кулаки согнутых в локтях рук. Роторсторм запрокинул голову, почти падая в блокировку. Сообщения о повреждениях шли настолько обширным потоком, что обработать все было невозможно. Внутри разливалась невыносимая, острая боль, заглушавшая все прочие ощущения. Небольшой аккуратный зад прикоснулся к бёдрам Оверлорда, - маленький автобот был насажен на него до упора. Одной ладонью поддерживая насилуемую жертву под спину, второй Оверлорд подхватил её безвольно свесившуюся голову, наклонился, крепко поцеловал в губы. Прежде маленький автобот шарахался от таких поцелуев, теперь же не среагировал.  
Живот заполнило рвущим, терзающим жаром, что-то внутри растянулось и резко лопнуло под напором тугих кабелей. Что-то двигалось и нарушалось в нём. Почти отключаясь, не слыша собственного скулежа, Роторсторм умолял Праймаса об одном: чтобы эта пытка прекратилась, как угодно, пусть даже смертью… что-то тёплое, мягкое прикоснулось к его щеке, скользнуло внезапной влажной теплотой: его насильник поцеловал его, проведя глоссой по живому металлу.  
Поцелуи Оверлорда были крепкими и искренними, ласки со стороны могли бы показаться нежными, однако для хрипевшего и дёргавшегося автобота любое движение сжимавшего его в объятиях гиганта означало боль, невыносимую, калечащую. Наживлённый на чересчур крупный коннектор, проткнутый и разорванный, он едва держался на грани сознания. Там, внутри, чужие штекера вщёлкивались в смещённые проникновением разъёмы… как больно…  
\- Что я вижу! Ты плачешь?.. - с глумливой ласковостью прошептал Оверлорд, потихоньку повышая напряжение. - Я готов даже подумать, что тебе не нравится…  
Роторсторм даже не мог толком говорить, - упорно и умело мучимый всё время своего плена, он был слишком истрёпан, и только нашёл силы заскулить, чувствуя, как нарастает напряжение в его нейросистеме, соединённой в одно целое с нейросистемой Оверлорда. Он горел, - проводящая способность его систем была куда меньше, чем у Оверлорда, и то, что он ещё не погиб, можно было объяснить разве что тем, что напряжение было превышено не намного… Роторсторм не знал этого, не мог знать, проткнутый болью насквозь, и неясно, сколько времени прошло, сколько мучительных волн чужой энергии прокатилось сквозь него, прежде чем он смог, - неожиданно для самого себя, - провентилировать системы и чисто, громко заорать:  
\- Боооольноооо! Перестаааааань!  
\- Я тебя повредил? - напускной тревожности интонаций Оверлорда претила плотояднейшая усмешка. Он неспешно вытянул коннектор прочь, уложил захлёбывавшегося врекера на пол, где тот безвольно замер, не в слах пошевелиться. - Давай посмотрим, что случилось... в конце концов, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты сплавил гайки, не получив удовольствия...  
Роторсторм отключил оптодатчики, не желая видеть этого красивого, жестокого, выражавшего одну лишь грубую похоть лица, - это было выше его сил. Где-то рядом в темноте происходили какие-то вскользь осознаваемые движения, аудио улавливало плавный шорох шагов и какое-то тихое полязгивание, и Роторсторм закричал, истошно и дико, - когда слетела прочь оторванная крышка моторного отсека и что-то огненно-жаркое полоснуло его крестообразно от паха до середины груди, от левого бока до правого. Вспоротый, вскрытый, автобот быстро перешёл с крика на тихий, почти неслышный писк, голова склонилась на плечо...  
Мощные пальцы отогнули металл, открывая внутренности. Там, - живые, беззащитные, - работали в ускорившемся темпе внутренние механизмы.  
Оверлорд нежно провёл кончиками пальцев по гладкой поверхности топливного бака, по мягкой трубе топливопровода, нырявшей под ворох слабенько искривших проводов и микросхем - то, что осталось от внутренней интерфейс-системы Роторсторма.  
\- Ты такой красивый… - нежно произнёс Оверлорд, перебирая тонкие проводочки, раздумывая над тем, вырвать ли их прочь сейчас, или начать с чего-либо другого. Каждое касание было как острая молния, пронзавшая разодранного автобота. Порванные провода тихо искрили.  
\- Не надо! - каким-то немыслимым усилием, на излёте выдоха, крикнул Роторсторм, слабо царапнув пальцами по запястью Оверлорда. Тёмно-синий мех всей ладонью обхватил дерзкую руку, крепко стиснул, начав выкручивать. По округлым, точно у спарка, щекам пленного снова покатились капли омывателя.  
С медленным хрустом отрываемая рука отделялась от корпуса. Глухо хрустя, лопались провода, тугой треск ознаменовал выламывание плечевого шарнира. Роторсторм запищал.  
\- Не отбивайся, - с мягкой улыбкой пояснил Оверлорд. - Нельзя.  
Отделённая конечность отлетела прочь. Топливо выхлёстывало из порванных магистралей, - и невозможно было ничего с этим сделать, ни перекрыть, ни просто, как делают это белковые существа, зажать рану целой ладонью…  
Оверлорд посмотрел на заплаканное лицо врекера, на стиснутые в мучениях дентопластинки, на запёкшийся в уголках полу-спарковских, мягких губ энергон, - и, шалея от жадности и желания, рывком насадил Роторсторма на свои штекера, доламывая и разрывая порт. Энергия хлынула обжигающим потоком, прокатилась по всему маленькому корпусу, и спустя несколько минут однообразных мучений довольный рык десептикона оповестил о перезагрузке, - после чего он с нарочитой медлительностью вытянул коннектор прочь из растерзанного корпуса, обильно вымазанный в энергоне.  
Роторсторм упал на пол, из-под искорёженных голубых пластин высачивались струйки дыма.  
Оверлорд с удовлетворённой нежностью художника смотрел на то, как расстаётся с жизнью маленький автобот. Свернувшись в клубочек, он тихонько подвывал, чувствуя скорую смерть. Тёплая, большая ладонь легла на узкую голубую спину Роторсторма, бывший врекер конвульсивно вздрогнул.  
\- Я же говорил, а ты не верил мне, крошка. Умирая, вы все скулите одинаково. Даже врекеры. Я знаю ваши неписанные правила… похоже, шестое из них вам однозначно стоило бы исключить из своего перечня. Вы всё равно нарушаете его. Если правило невозможно выполнить, то зачем держать его в кодексе?..  
Он перевернул автобота на спину, скользнул пальцем в тёплую глубину порта, - без насмешки, без издевательства, почти нежно. Роторсторм тоненько завыл, - мелкие подёргивания коленок и бёдер говорили о том, что он пытается отстраниться, снять себя с чужой руки. Больно… изувеченный, сломанный, изнасилованный… совсем один… Оверлорд заглушил этот скулёж, припав поцелуем к губам маленького трансформера. Дарить ласки вот таким растерзанным жертвам, кому до дезактива оставались считанные клики, было верхом наслаждения и для самого мятежного десептикона. Сгенерировав на пальцах небольшой разряд, он направил электричество в нужные разъёмы, - аккуратно, нежно, дополняя совершенно банальную ласку поцелуями. Вид таких несчастных, замученных трансформеров приводил его в жадное исступление, наполнял желанием одновременно и растерзать беззащитную жертву, и приласкать её. И почему-то сам Оверлорд не видел в этом никакого противоречия. Не вынимая пальцев из всё равно тесного для них, кровоточившего порта Роторсторма, десептикон прилёг рядом, свободной рукой обнял его, умирающего, скулящего. Интересно, он уже сейчас умрёт, или поживёт ещё немного?..  
…Отчаянно желая раньше прекратить унизительное существование любым возможным способом, мечтая в минуты относительного прояснения о дезактиве, Роторсторм теперь в ужасе цеплялся за жизнь, пытаясь удержаться, - выплыть, вынырнуть из той густой темноты, в которую он теперь погружался… он готов был взмолиться о пощаде, умолять Оверлорда помочь ему, - если бы только мог говорить… тепло чужого корпуса рядом казалось издевательским намёком на возможность спасения. Оверлорд склонился, провёл языком по прокушенным губам автобота, слизывая живой энергон. Эти губы слабо дрожали в попытке прошептать: «Спаси!», - и, хотя расслышать эти слова Оверлорд и не мог, он понимал, что именно хочет сказать маленький трансформер.  
\- Ты изумителен, крошка, - прошептал Оверлорд ему в аудиодатчик. - Прощай…  
Живое тепло отдалилось.  
Роторсторм чувствовал, что замерзает. Боль не ушла, но стала как будто дальше, - словно принадлежала уже не ему, но чему-то далёкому, не относившемуся к маленькому, голубого цвета автоботу, безвольно раскинувшемуся где-то внизу, на холодном полу, в луже энергона… почему-то даже не боль, а этот горький и безысходный, как одиночество, холод казался Роторсторму обиднее всего.  
\- Прощай, маленький, - тихо и незло прошептали ему, и прежде, чем смысл этих слов дошёл до Роторсторма и он успел хотя бы пискнуть, одна рука вцепилась ему в плечи, вторая обхватила бёдра…  
…Боль рванула в последний раз, - надвое, напополам…


End file.
